


Satsu vampire slayer season 1

by Hitsu2160



Series: Satsu the vampire slayer [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsu2160/pseuds/Hitsu2160
Summary: Remake of Buffy the vampire slayer
Series: Satsu the vampire slayer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155815





	Satsu vampire slayer season 1

To be continued


End file.
